Boardwalk
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: All she had were the memories, but when he forgets them, is it the end of everything between them? Troypay Oneshot, Rated T for language


**I haven't updated anything in ages, but I'm back with a one-shot! I'll get on with the story now, but just needed to say that in this story, no-one is dating anyone. They are all just friends!**

* * *

"Okay Troy. It's your turn. Truth or dare?" Troy pondered the question for a couple of seconds before answering.

"I'll play it safe. Truth." He announced and Taylor rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Okay then. Who was your first kiss?" She asked. As Troy thought back over the years, trying to remember, Sharpay sat opposite him, a small smile filled with hope on her face.

"I'm not sure I can remember exactly. I think it was with this girl called Claire back in seventh grade at a Halloween party." He said, not sure if he had gotten it right. Sharpay's smile crumbled and she jumped up and fled the room, not wanting the others to see her cry.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Let me go see if I can find out." Troy said as he hopped up from the floor and walked out of the room. He saw Sharpay through the French windows leading out to the garden. She was sitting on a stone bench, her head in her hands. Troy slowly made his way outside and sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said softly. She groaned and moved away from him.

"Leave me alone! You are the last person I want to see right now."

"Why? What have I done?"

"I thought we were friends Troy. I thought you'd remember." She cried weakly.

"Remember what? Sharpay, you're going to have to explain this to me because I really don't know what you mean."

"Your first kiss was with someone called Claire? I guess what happened between us that summer before seventh grade didn't count as a kiss." Troy's jaw dropped as he realised what he had done. He remembered that hot summer evening perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, I don't want to swim anymore!" Sharpay complained as they paddled in the sea._

"_Okay Sharpay. Why don't we go check out the boardwalk?" Sharpay nodded in agreement and Troy took her hand before leading her out of the ocean. They walked back to their towels, slipped on their sandals and made their way towards the boardwalk, still holding hands. They walked along, just talking and Troy bought the both of them ice-creams. They sat on the edge of the boardwalk eating them, their legs dangling over the sides and over the ocean._

"_Thank you Troy." Sharpay said quietly as she took a bite of her ice-cream._

"_What for?"_

"_Everything. Being my friend, and inviting me to the beach house with you this year. It's really nice of you."_

"_You're my best friend. It's not a problem." Troy looked at Sharpay and laughed. "Come here. You got a little ice-cream on your nose." He leant forward and reached out a finger to wipe it off, but before he got a chance, their lips collided in a shy, sweet kiss._

_End of Flashback_

"Shar…" Troy said softly. "I am so sorry." Sharpay shook her head quickly.

"Just forget it Troy. I'm already over it. I obviously don't mean anything to you, so I'll just leave now. Bye Troy." She stood up quickly and started walking back towards the house, but Troy caught her arm and pulled her back to him. She tripped on her heel and fell into his lap. She stared up at him, and he stared down at her and he started to lean in when she pushed herself free from his arms and stood up.

"Sharpay, please! Just listen to me."

"Why should I Troy? What's the point? I know I'm going to get hurt, so why bother?" Sharpay screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because I care about you Shar; I care about you so much! More than you could ever know! That's why!"

"Am I supposed to believe that? That you care about me, when you go and forget every good memory we shared?"

"I didn't forget every memory!" Troy protested. "I remember when we were six, and I helped you find your Animal Crackers. I remember when we were 8, and we got lost at Disney World. I remember when we were 11, and the boy you liked didn't ask you to the Valentine's Dance, so I asked you instead. I do remember." Sharpay laughed bitterly as she wiped at her tears frantically.

"Troy. You forgot the most important one; the one that changed everything for me. That summer was the best summer of my life, but then when school started…you changed. It was like you'd forgotten everything, and it's only now that I find out you really did forget! I never forgot Troy, and I never will!"

"Shar, I said I was sorry, okay? And I didn't forget when school started, I thought you had! You wouldn't talk to me or anything so I gave up trying with you. I needed something to take my mind off of you so I started basketball; it's not my fault that basketball made me totally forget about that summer."

"Whatever, Troy. I really can't listen to this right now, so I'm just going to grab my things and go home, okay?" She made her way back towards the house again, and this time, Troy let her go.

Taylor stopped Sharpay in her tracks and noticing her tears, embraced her tightly.

"He forgot, didn't he?" She asked softly and Sharpay nodded. "Shar, I am so sorry. Are you going to be okay?"

"No but I'll survive. Listen, I'm going to go now. I don't want to spend the night with _him_."

"Oh, but Shar! You have to stay! You can't leave me and Gabriella alone with four boys. Who knows what Gabi will do!"

"Tay, I'm sorry but I can't stand to be near him right now."

"Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Taylor pleaded.

"I don't like cherries." Sharpay stated plainly.

"Pretty please with…diamonds on top?" Taylor tried again with a smile, and succeeded in getting a giggle to escape Sharpay's lips.

"Well, I do love diamonds." She smiled shyly. "I'll stay, but only to help control Gabi." The pair laughed and linked arms before walking back into the recreation room.

"Hey, where's Chad?" Taylor observed. Ryan waved a hand towards the French windows.

"Outside, talking to Troy."

* * *

"So, what was the matter?" Chad asked as he sat on the bench next to Troy. Troy stood up and walked away from the bench before yelling out in anger. "Woah, are you okay man?" Troy turned round quickly.

"She hates me! She hates my fucking guts! I'm such a fucking idiot!" (**AN: I swear very rarely, but it kind of fitted in the story. Sorry if I offended anyone or anything!**)

"Troy! Calm down! Just tell me what happened."

"I forgot! How could I forget! It was the best night of my life and I forgot it! Now Sharpay will never speak to me again!"

"Troy! What did you forget? You're not exactly making this easy for me, you know?"

"Do you remember when we started seventh grade, and I told you about my summer?"

"Yeah, you and Sharpay went to the beach house…oh. _Sharpay_."

"I forgot! I forgot the best thing that ever happened to me. I forgot my first kiss!"

"Woah. That's major Troy. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She won't even come near me…"

"Chad!" Both boys turned to face the house, and saw Sharpay leaning against the doors.

"What Sharpay?"

"Can you two come inside now? We want to start the movie." Chad walked over to Sharpay but Troy stood still.

"I thought you were going home?" He called.

"I changed my mind, for Taylor and Gabriella's sake. If they weren't here, I'd be long gone. Now, are you coming?" Troy reluctantly made his way back inside, trailing behind Chad and Sharpay. Everyone got into comfortable seating arrangements, but seeing that there were no spaces anywhere, Sharpay looked at both Troy and Chad before sitting down on Chad's lap.

"Can I help you Sharpay?" He asked nervously as she settled down in his arms.

"Maybe. We'll have to see." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. She saw Troy glaring at the two of them and so she went in for the kill. She leant down and kissed Chad square on the lips who, although taken aback at first, responded just as Sharpay had hoped he would. She pulled away from him and smirked.

"Wow." He said breathlessly. Sharpay stood up and took Chad's hand.

"Excuse us. Chad and I are going to go have our own private party." This was met by wolf whistles, and Chad stood up and followed Sharpay up the stairs. Once they were in Troy's room he shut the door and locked it.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked angrily. Sharpay giggled and sat down on the bed.

"I'm trying to make Troy jealous, and from the look on his face, it's working. Please Chad? Help out a friend?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll help. Just don't take it too far, okay?"

"I won't. Now, in ten minutes we go back downstairs but our clothes will be rumpled and I'll mess up my hair and smudge my make-up. Come here." Sharpay commanded, brandishing a tube of lip gloss.

"Woah! What are you doing with the gloss?"

"You want this to be convincing, don't you?" Chad nodded and Sharpay smeared a little of the gloss onto her finger. She lightly dabbed it on his lips, and directed him to rub them together. Ten minutes later, the pair headed back down the stairs, their clothes wrinkled. Everyone stared at the two of them as they re-entered the room and hand in hand, and the boys let out wolf whistles, Troy not included. He jumped up from his seat and ran past Sharpay, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Chad and behind him as he went into the kitchen.

"What is up with you Sharpay? I'm trying to make things right, and you're hooking up with Chad!" He shouted as Sharpay sat herself on the counter.

"Maybe I don't want to make things right! Maybe I've had enough of you! Maybe I just want to be loved Troy, just so I can get over you, because let me tell you, it's about time." She replied, finishing with a heavy sigh. Troy's face softened as he saw the tears forming in Sharpay's brown eyes.

"You're not over me?"

"I could never be over you. I'm in love with you Troy."

"Shar…"

"Don't 'Shar' me! Just because I'm in love with you, doesn't me I don't hate you right now. You forgot Troy."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. I…I love you, Sharpay Evans. I always have." He lifted Sharpay's chin with his finger and leant in but she turned her head quickly.

"Troy, please don't do this to me. Not now. I can't handle you and all your complications, okay? So just, please, leave me alone." She pleaded softly, her tears flowing freely.

"No." Troy said defiantly.

"Troy! Just go!"

"No. I love you, and I'm always going to be there for you, including now."

"Troy, you can't help. You're the one who got me like this, and you can't change anything."

"Just give me a chance Sharpay. I love you. I need you."

"Well I don't need you! I never did! I may want you, but I don't need you! I am perfectly content without you! I am independent, and I don't need to rely on anyone except myself. It's always been that way. Can you say good bye to the gang for me?" Sharpay hopped off of the counter and walked to the front door. Troy dashed in front of her and blocked the door.

"I'm not letting you leave." He said nervously. Sharpay folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Get out of my way, Bolton! I'm giving you until three. One…" Troy made no attempts to move. "Two…" He took a small step forward. "Three." Troy moved forward and planted his lips on Sharpay's. She struggled against his grip before conceding and wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy snaked his arms around her waist and held her tight as their kiss grew in passion. Sharpay broke the kiss and pushed Troy back against the door and kissed him zealously. They broke apart after a while, both struggling to catch their breath. Troy looked down at Sharpay and smirked.

"I knew you needed me." He said confidently.

"No, you didn't." Sharpay retorted. "You guessed, and you guessed right." She kissed him softly and led him back into the recreation room. He sat back in his original position on the couch, and she made herself comfy on his lap. The rest of the gang smiled at the pair, laughing on the inside, as they watched the pair embrace each other lovingly and steal a quick kiss. Their plan had gone exactly to plan; the perfect couple were back together.

* * *

**I'm not too keen on the ending but oh well. I hope you guys liked my random little fic - I was so bored and needed to write something, and this is what came out!**

**Peace Out!**

**xxx**


End file.
